In general, a touch screen may be classified as follows depending on a detection mode of signals. That is, there are a resistive type of sensing a position, which is pressed down by pressure, through a change in current or voltage value while a direct current voltage is applied thereto, a capacitive type of using a capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied thereto, an electromagnetic type of sensing a selected position as a change in voltage while a magnetic field is applied thereto, and the like.